Pour 1500
by Idiot-lamb
Summary: Etes vous prêtes à tout pour réussir votre vie? Rendre vos parents fiers de vous? ... OS en l'honneur du concours: une rencontre, une nuit, Bella et Edward


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Pour 1500$**

**Auteur(s): Idiot-lamb**

**Bêta: Lara**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, sans qui tout ça sera impossible.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

Pour 1500$

Je suis une étudiante studieuse. Par fierté et surtout pour la fierté de mes parents, je me devais d'assurer un minimum pour devenir quelqu'un.  
Il y a trois ans que j'étudie le Droit à Seattle. Je réussissais chaque partiel, il n'y avait pas une seule matière qui me faisait défaut. Il fallait dire que j'étais motivée. Moins de temps je passerai à l'étude, moins je continuerai ce job.  
Le cours de pratique professionnelle se termina, je sortis de amphithéâtre et me dirigeais vers la machine à café juste à coté des portes de sorties.  
Je regardais machinalement mon portable. Ce que je faisais à chaque pause. Janice me le ferait payer sinon.  
D'ailleurs elle avait appelé, deux fois. Elle n'appellerait pas trois, si je tardais ça me passerait sous le nez.  
J'avais besoin d'argent.  
On n'a pas idée de ce que coûte des études secondaires tant qu'on a pas mit un pied dans une faculté.  
Et encore, je n'avais pas choisis une belle université prestigieuse, avec une liste de diplômés notoires et notoirement riche.  
C'était bien là mon drame, j'avais droit à des études de secondes zones, mais des frais de scolarité exorbitants.  
- Salut Janice, disais je quand elle décrocha.  
- Tu me rappelles enfin, gronda t elle.  
Sa voix de mamie rockeuse de 60 ans me vrilla le tympan.  
- J'ai des cours je te signale  
- Oui. Bon soit, me coupa t elle, tu as quelqu'un pour ce soir, poursuivit elle naturellement.  
Les questions se multiplièrent instinctivement.  
- Où ? à quelle heure ? Quel genre et quel âge ?  
Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Nous avons des règles strictes et elle avait trop de respect pour ses « filles » comme elle aimait nous appeler, pour les enfreindre.  
- Hotel Chilton, edward Cullen, à 20H, il a 26 ans et il te payera sur place. Tu peux porter une tenue décontractée, il n'y aura pas de soirée de prévue.  
- Ok  
- Bella, me héla t elle avant que je ne raccroche.  
- Oui  
- Sois parfaite, c'est un nouveau client, il faut fidéliser la clientèle.  
- D'accord.

Je passais le déjeuner au self de la fac à m'imaginer ce qu'une fille parfaite devait enfiler. Une tenue qui ferait rougir de honte n'importe quelle autre fille de mon âge, mais qui devait faire naître l'envie chez un homme.  
Il me restait 4 heures de cours magistraux avant de rentrer chez moi pour me préparer.  
Mon studio était situé à l'extérieur de l'université. Il y avait un couvre feu imposé pour ceux qui vivaient sur place.  
Bien souvent je le dépassais.  
Je vivais dans un quartier à peu près décent, il y avait même un parc en face, j'y courais tous les matins.  
Le froid de décembre rendait les trottoirs verglaçants, je fis attention de ne pas me casser une jambe, ça aurait été malvenu.  
Je balançais mon manteau sur mon lit et fouillais mon dressing.  
J'enfilais une robe bleue nuit échancrée sur la cuisse droite avec un décolleté vertigineux au niveau de la poitrine.  
Le résultat face au miroir me satisfit, il ne me restait plus que le maquillage, la coiffure et je pourrais y aller.  
Devant le miroir de ma petite salle de bain, j'aperçus mon regard.  
J'avais énormément changé. Trop sans doute, je n'osais même plus revenir chez mes parents, de peur qu'ils ne découvrent tout rien qu'en me regardant dans les yeux.  
Je n'étais pas comme ça il y a 2 ans. J'étais encore insouciante à l'époque, naïve sur les hommes et leurs désirs.  
J'étais innocente.  
Lors de ma première semaine à l'université, j'avais fais un détour forcé par la banque et empruntais 50000$ à rembourser dans 5 ans. C'était la somme maximum qu'il m'autorisait car je n'avais aucun garant (j'avais eu honte de demander à mes parents de se porter caution).  
La somme n'avait pas fait long feu et je dus me trouver un job pour payer ma chambre sur le campus.  
J'étais barmaid dans un bar miteux du centre ville, le _blueberry_.  
Il y avait là, la crème de Seattle, les poivrots qui vivaient dans leurs voitures, les maris infidèles, les filles aux mœurs légères que j'appris à connaître 1 mois plus tard.  
Pour 75$ la soirée, je devais me farcir les conversations nébuleuses des habitués. Un soir, alors que j'essayais de réviser dans un coin, une vieille femme à la beauté fanée vint me rencontrer.  
- T'es plutôt jolie, me fit elle en souriant à pleine bouche.  
Je la remerciais et priais pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.  
- T'as un joli p'tit cul aussi…  
J'avais lancé un regard désespéré à Paolo, le tenancier, qui y répondit par un bref haussement d'épaules.  
- Si tu cherches un travail qui te permette d'étudier et d'avoir de quoi vivre rends toi à cette adresse.  
Elle me tendit une carte qui moisissait 3 bonnes semaines dans mon porte feuille. Un lundi mon banquier me laissa un message colérique sur mon répondeur et j'allais voir Janice.  
Elle m'expliqua sans détour ce qu'elle attendait de moi, je refusais outrée et choquée.  
Elle m'avait lancé un « réfléchis y, tu reviendras » agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

Je passais une semaine à y réfléchir, à être dégoutée et à accepter.  
L'innocente Bella, avait changé quand un courtier de passage à Seattle lui avait volé la seule partie de son corps encore vierge.  
Pour 800$, si mon père savait ça…  
Je secouais ma tête, chassant ces vieilles images inutiles et embarrassantes. Je me maquillais, relevais mes cheveux, quelques mèches descendaient sur mes épaules à nues.  
J'avais appris à ne me concentrer uniquement sur mon apparence et à l'heure actuelle j'étais parfaite pour ce qui m'attendait.  
A 19h30, Jake, le garde du corps personnel des filles travaillant pour Janice, vint me chercher.  
Il était notre bouée de sauvetage en cas de rencard louche et violent. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivée de devoir faire appel à ses services.  
Il klaxonna une fois, je le rejoins dans sa voiture surchauffée, il allait faire couler mon maquillage l'idiot !  
Il m'adressa un vague salut et se mit en route. Nous n'avions pas de grande discussion sur le temps qu'il faisait ou sur la vie en générale, on se contentait de salut et au revoir.

L'hotel Chilton se situait dans l'avenue Ouest, assez cossue, l'homme que j'allais rencontré avait un minimum d'éducation, me rassurais je.  
Il y avait un code pour les filles comme moi quand on pénétrait dans un hotel, on devait ouvrir légèrement notre manteau pour que chef de file nous laisse tranquille.  
Par sms, Janice m'avait envoyé le numéro de la chambre « 512 », il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre l'ascenceur.  
Les musiques d'ambiances étaient toutes les mêmes, dans tous les hotels à peu près décents, elles en devenaient vite lassantes.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me rendis vers la porte 512, déjà entrouverte.  
Je toquais tout de même, une voix grave et veloutée me proposa d'entrer.

Il m'attendait un verre à la main, là c'était plutôt mal parti, je n'aimais pas ceux qui buvaient juste avant. Comme s'ils voulaient déjà oublié ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.  
« faut assumer mon vieux ! ».  
Il me fit face et me jaugea sans retenu, son regard glissa sur mes formes et un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- Vous appréciez la vue ? demandais je amusée.  
Généralement ils aimaient l'humour, ça détendait toujours l'atmosphère et ils avaient moins d'apriori.  
Son visage se ferma. Il ne devait pas apprécier, je pincais mes lèvres et déposais mon manteau sur une des chaises de la chambre.  
N'y penses pas, il fera ce qu'il a à faire et tu rentreras chez toi à oublier cette nuit dans tes cours.  
Dommage, il y avait de quoi s'amuser avec ce gars. Il était plutôt sympa à regarder, un beau corps galbé, un visage doux et charmant. Avec un je ne sais quoi qui le rendait irrésistible, pourquoi se payer une fille alors qu'il pourrait aussi bien en avoir une gratuitement ?  
Il devait avoir des préférences extraverties…  
Il enclencha la radio, le dernier tube d'un groupe R'N'B inonda la chambre tamisée.  
- Il faut payer avant, lui lançais je, histoire qu'il n'oubli pas ses obligations.  
Il sortit une liasse de billet de la poche de sa veste.  
Je tendis la main et m'avançais jusqu'à lui. Au dernier moment il recula sa main, ramenant l'argent à son menton.  
- Je veux vérifier que tu vaux bien 1500$, donnes moi envie de sauter une prostituée.  
Je ravalais quelque peu le restant de fierté qu'il me restait et je me collais à lui.  
Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, je fis aller mes mains sur son torse, le tissu épais de sa chemise me dérangeait, d'un geste vif, je le forçais à s'assoire sur le lit.  
n sourire en coin illumina brièvement son visage emplit de malice.  
Il allait me faire chier celui là !  
Dans une danse sensuelle, je dénouais ma robe, les liens derrières ma nuque se libérèrent, doucement, je la fis glisser le long de mon corps.  
Il alla se plaquer contre le dossier du lit, ôtant son pantalon.  
Il ne me restait qu'un simple bout de ficelle, alors je me penchais jusqu'au lit et me mis à le parcourir à quatre pattes.  
Il évacua la chemise et fit glisser sa main dans son boxer. Il n'était pas de glace, c'était rassurant.  
J'allais lui enlever son boxer, quand son long doigt fin me fit non.  
- Je ne t'ai pas encore donné l'autorisation de me toucher petite trainée.  
Il se prenait pour qui là ?! J'hésitais, entre me lever, humiliée comme jamais jusqu'à maintenant et pourtant j'en ai connu des malades, ou lui arracher son foutu boxer et lui prouver que oui je méritais ce fric !  
Une lueur sadique traversa son regard vert. L'enfoiré, il s'amusait !  
Je n'attendis plus et mes doigts s'enroulèrent sur son Calvin Klein. Il rit.  
- Occupes toi de lui, fit il en arrêtant de se caresser.  
Je me mis en action, sauvagement, il allait me le payer, j'osais même le mordiller, il eut un mouvement de recul, mais je savais trop bien mis faire pour qu'il n'apprécia pas.

Du bout de ma langue je parcourus son sexe de haut en bas. Avec un peu d'expérience je réussissais à présent à enfiler le préservatif avec la bouche. Un fantasme d'un médecin canadien.

Sa main s'infiltra dans mes cheveux et pour la première fois, un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche.  
- T'es vraiment qu'une trainée, lâcha t il entre deux sons rauques.  
Je venais de comprendre. Son truc était l'humiliation. Il prenait son pied en rabaissant les femmes, il devait être bien malmené par une nana à son travail. Le pauvre petit bébé refoulé, brimé et frustré.  
S'il n'allait pas trop loin, j'encaisserais ses insultes sans broncher.  
Je vis ses poings se crisper sur le dessus de lit, il n'était pas loin de jouir, je me dégageais.  
- Non, viens par là.  
Il m' attira à lui et s'insinua en moi sans ménagement.  
Mes coups de reins donnaient la mesure et il maintenait les yeux fermés. J'avais le loisir d'observer sa bouche se tordre de désir, ses pectoraux admirablement dessinés luisaient sous la transpiration.  
- Les roulures de ton espèce ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de me toucher, lâcha t il, alors que je commençais seulement à me délecter du moment.  
J'augmentais la cadence et fis pénétrer mes ongles dans ses abdominaux, les griffant sur dix bons centimètres. Il grogna.  
Quelle langue de vipère.  
Sa main emprisonna ma nuque, il voulait m'embrasser.  
Désolé mon coco, ça c'est une autre de mes règles, pas de baisers. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment là dedans. Si je pouvais épargner ma bouche de cette débauche ça serait toujours ça de prit.  
Je me dégageais tant bien que mal, mais il insistait.  
- Tu fais ta farouche.  
Il se retira, j'étais pourtant certaine qu'il était à deux doigts de se laissait aller. Il m'obligea à m'allonger et revint en prenant le dessus. Ses yeux rivés aux miens, alors que je fis un léger sourire pour mon triomphe, son bassin accéléra, des étincelles jaillirent devant mes yeux. Il était doué !  
Sa bouche se rua sur la mienne et je l'évitais.  
- T'es qu'une ordure, une pute, tout le monde le voit, tu n'as aucune fierté, tu n'es personne  
Je lui agripais sa tignasse et collais sa bouche sur la mienne, si avec ça il pouvait au moins la fermer.  
A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça pour enfin jouir. Je sentis sa langue effleurer la mienne, alors que son corps se tendait sous la pression.  
En appui sur ses bras, il se mit à me scruter. J'avais l'habitude des regards salaces, cependant, j'étais gênée.  
Il était surement trop jeune et trop beau pour moi, je n'étais pas à l'aise et je détournais la tête.  
Il se mit debout, j'observais ses petites fesses se dandiner jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
En avait il fini ? Il était sensé « m'avoir » jusqu'à minuit, peut être avait il eu son compte ?  
Je me rhabillais, au pire, j'ôterai de nouveau la robe.  
Il était trop long, au bout d'une demi-heure, j'entendais toujours l'eau couler. Je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée.  
Seattle by night, j'avais un point de vue majestueux, les lumières scintillaient de mille feux, le parc sombre contrastait avec Kesingston West et ces bars branchés.  
Le reflet de la fenêtre me montra le lit presque défait. Outre les insultes, j'avais passé un bon moment, avec un homme plus qu'attirant, l'acte en lui-même, aussi dégradant fut il, me permettait de vivre, autant l'oublier.  
Il sortit vingt minutes plus tard, sa taille enroulée d' une serviette, les gouttes se mirent à perler sur le sol.  
L'heure de la sentence avait sonné.  
- J'ai passé un bon moment, soupira t il d'aise.  
Il me tendit la liasse de billets.  
- On pourrait peut être se revoir.  
C'est quoi ce plan ? Il me taquinait maintenant ! Où était passé ces roulures, putes et autres noms d'oiseaux ?  
Je pris l'argent et le glissais dans mon sac.  
- Oui peut être, je suppose que je peux y aller ? questionnais je durement.  
- Je suppose que ta nuit n'est pas finie, ma p'tite trainée.  
Mouai… il me semblait bien qu'une douche n'allait pas changer son manque de respect. Il me mettait hors de moi. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'il soit aussi différent que son paraître.

A la fois doux et plein de facétie, dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche, bonjour la cata !

C'est comme ça Bella, tu tomberas toujours sur des tordus, jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.  
- Tu supposes mal, je rentre chez moi, au revoir, lui crachais je presque au visage.  
J'enfilais mon manteau, je traversais rapidement la chambre.  
- Alors à une prochaine fois, fit il coquin.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et montais dans l'ascenceur.  
Ce fut court et pour ça, je l'aurais presque remercié. La plupart du temps, quand ils payaient pour 4 heures, ils m'épuisaient quatre bonnes heures.

Jacob attendait sur un emplacement réservé aux pompiers en face de l'hotel. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me plonger dans mes bouquins pour espérer chasser de mon esprit ce à quoi j'étais résolue.

Edward : Point de vue

J'étais toujours autant excité. Mon cœur n'en finissait plus sa course. Je l'avais fais ! J'avais payé cette fille pour faire l'amour et j'eus le loisir de me défouler.

Depuis une semaine j'attendais de trouver le courage. Ma frustration était trop grande au bureau. Etre dirigé par une vieille harpie ne m'aidait pas à rester courtoie envers le gente féminine.

Dans le journal, il y avait une annonce, simple, « Rencontre discrète avec des femmes de Seattle »… J'avoue avoir eu du mal, quand, après mon appel, j'eus rendez vous avec cette femme.

Le portrait de ma boss en plus…dison…trash, son franc parler m'avait effayé quand à la qualité intellectuelle des filles qu'elle devait 'employer ».

Je lui ai dis que je recherchais une fille bien, simple, qui n'a pas la tête de l'emploi en fait.

Elle m'a dit je t'envois Clarice, une vague photo, me montrait une jeune femme, de mon âge je pense, accoûtrée en lycéenne anglaise… j'aurais pu trouver pire.

Elle avait d'immense yeux chocolats, un sourire qu'elle voulait coquin, mais qui transpirait la pureté.

Je réfléchissais à ma dernière remarque, vu le travail qu'elle avait, elle devait être une incroyable actrice pour refléter de la pureté.

De toute manière, je ne comptais pas prendre réellement du plaisir avec elle, je voulais la maitriser, avoir de laval sur elle, la sentir sous mon emprise, je voulais qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Qu'elle craigne que je ne la fasse souffrir, pas physiquement bien évidemment, je n'oserai jamais faire cela à une femme, mais psychologiquement oui.

Durant cette soirée, j'en profitais pour lui balancer deux , trois insanités que j'aimerai crachais au visage de Roberta.

Elle les accetais sans broncher, je me félicitais encore d'avoir pensé à cette soirée. Cette fille était au dessus de toutes mes espérances. Une physique simple mais aguicheur, un caractère docile et sauvage, une identité qui m'était inconnue mais dont je me moquais éperduement.

Elle était partie et sa présence me manquait un peu.

J'aurais voulu continuer ce jeu de rôle un peu plus longtemps, j'avais d'ailleurs payé le prix pour ça, cependant, dans les derniers instants, une vague de tristesse, ou quelques sentiments semblables avait traversé son regard.

Je m'étais senti stupide, monstrueux et dégoûtant. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir avec une tel opinion de moi, je tentais l'humour, mais je fus lourd.

Elle était spéciale, on ne se reverrai probablement pas.

Je savais que ma journée de demain serait plus sereine, je m'étais défoulé, cette prostituée m'avait aidé malgré elle.

Pour 1500$


End file.
